Target
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Bella es una cazadora atormentada por encontrar al vampiro que mato a sus padres. Cuando un alumno nuevo llega a su escuela ella percibe el nauseabundo olor a muerte. Lo que la perturba es que ese olor viene acompañando de unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, dolor y mentira.


**Os Target.**

By: **Bittersweet Escape.**

Traductora: _**Carolina Aguirre.**_

* * *

 _Dale al blanco, dale al blanco, dale al blanco._

 _Lo perdí_

 _Mierda._

—No te estas concentrando. Hazlo otra vez.

Tomo una profunda respiración, giro mis hombros. Levanto el arco, tiro la flecha y lo sostengo, dejando que la energía se filtre a través de mis dedos. El chasquido al lado de mi cabeza con un fuerte ¡Zas! Golpeando el tablero justo a una pulgada del pequeño círculo rojo en el centro. Otra vez.

—Joder. — Siseo.

—Intenta otra vez. — Ordena Carlisle.

—Hemos estado en esto por cinco horas. Necesito un descanso. — Suspiro, dejando caer el arco y la bolsa de flechas al piso.

—El diablo nunca descansa Bella.

—Dios, ¿podrías detenerte como por cinco minutos y darme un respiro?— muevo y hago sonar mi cuello. —Me rompo el culo trabajando en esto todos los días.

—Por retribución. Por justicia. —El me interrumpe, alejándose del árbol con sus brazos cruzados.

—Bien, — estoy de acuerdo. —Pero estoy consumida, estoy exhausta.

Hemos estado entrenando para esta pelea desde que tengo 15 años. Mi tía no lo supo hasta hace unos meses, y la única razón por la que ella acepto es porque tengo 18 y soy mayor de edad. Aunque no quiere decir que a ella le guste.

Porque querría ella observar la única familia que tiene poniéndose en peligro intencionalmente.

Aunque yo no tengo elección.

Cuando Carlisle me puso al tanto de lo que pasa en la oscuridad en nuestro pequeño pueblo, lo que realmente le había pasado a mi padre y a mi madre, no tuve elección. Yo estaba dentro.

Aunque ahora, solo estoy cansada.

—Los vampiros no descansan Bella. Ellos cazan, se alimentan. Ellos matan. — Él lo enfatiza, dándome el mismo discurso viejo que me ha dado los tres últimos años.

—Lo sé, ¿Okay? Pero esto no es negociable. — Le digo cruzando mis brazos. —Mis notas se fueron a la mierda debido a todo esto. Tendré suerte si me gradúo en dos meses.

Carlisle asiente a sí mismo, ignorando todo lo que he dicho.

—Bien, — jadeo, manteniendo mis manos arriba. —Pero esta noche. Esta noche voy a ir a casa. Voy a cenar con Alice y me daré un largo baño en la tina con hielo.

Eso le saca una sonrisa.

—Okay, pero ven aquí directo desde la escuela mañana.

— ¿Entrenamiento o Cacería?— pregunto, poniéndome mi capucha.

—Cacería.

Asiento, y no hay nada más que decir mientras camino penosamente a través de los árboles y me alejo de la vieja choza.

.

.

.

Era tarde cuando regresé. Abrí la puerta despacio, pisando ligeramente con mis dedos a través del pasillo a la cocina. Mis hombros caen cuando veo a Alice sentada en la mesa de la cocina, espalda recta y brazos cruzados.

—La cena fue hace horas. — Murmura con su espalda hacia mí.

—Huele grandioso. Digo suavemente, besando su mejilla antes de dirigirme al microondas.

—Bella, esto no puede seguir pasando.

Saco la lasaña caliente y me siento frente a ella. Ella se levanta casi inmediatamente, sacando las sobras de ensaladas del refrigerador y lo pone frente a mí.

—Lo siento. — Suspiro. —Carlisle solo me ha estado haciendo trabajar duro últimamente.

—No me gusta esto. — ella me reta. —él te hace trabajar muy duro.

—Esa es la forma en que tiene que ser. — Yo me encojo de hombros, escarbando en mi plato.

—No, no tiene que ser. — Ella cierra sus ojos y frota sus sienes. —Tu mamá me habría matado si ella supiera que estoy dejándote hacer esto.

Instantáneamente me siento como la mierda.

Alice recién tenía 20 años cuando fui puesta bajo su cuidado, pero ella había peleado como el infierno para asegurarse que yo no fuera al sistema público. Como el único miembro de mi familia que quedaba, nosotras éramos más cercanas que la mayoría de las tías y sobrinas. Ella sabía cada uno de mis secretos y yo conocía los suyos. Ella era más como una hermana mayor para mí, pero cuando era necesario, ella podía sacar el lado maternal.

Si ella no hubiera visto la sangrienta muerte de mis padres, probablemente hubiera dicho lo que todo el pueblo decía. Un robo que salió mal.

Yo lo sabía, y ahora también lo sabía ella.

Trato de cambiar el sujeto. —¿Noche sin Jasper?

—Se fue hace una hora.

Jasper es su novio que va y viene. Se conocieron en el colegio, pero por lo que Alice me cuenta, él no es del tipo que se compromete.

Pienso que Alice es quien no está lista.

El viene cada tanto y otra vez arreglan las cosas en la casa. El cenará con nosotras y miraremos una película antes de irse a casa. Entonces el vuelve cuando me voy a mi habitación. Lo sé porque lo vi escabulléndose mientras me estoy escapando por la ventana de mi dormitorio para ir de caza.

Dejo caer mi tenedor en el plato, llena y satisfecha, pero adolorida. —Gracias por todo Ali. Voy a darme un baño.

—Te lo digo Bumblebee.— Ella apoya su barbilla en su mano y me mira hacia arriba implorando. —Vamos a hablar más acerca de esto mañana.

—Okay— asiento salgo de la habitación.

Fiel a lo que le dije a Carlisle, mi baño es hielo frio, justo de la forma en que me gusta. Bajo mi magullado cuerpo a la congelada agua, tomando profundas respiraciones, antes de sumergirme.

Esto es donde Alice me sacaría definitivamente de mi entrenamiento con Carlisle. Si ella viera los moretones en mis muslos y rodilla, el morado debajo de mis costillas, o las marcas de dedos en mis antebrazos de cuando un chupasangre me dio un buen agarrón la semana pasada.

Pero como mi mentor dice; por justicia, lo vale.

.

.

.

— ¿Viste al chico nuevo hoy? Oh mi dios, él es tan caliente. —Kate esta preguntado a mi lado mientras que Rosalie rueda los ojos.

—El ya no es el chico nuevo. — Ella se encoge de hombros, mirándose las uñas. —Él ha estado aquí como un mes ya. Él está bien, supongo.

—Lo que sea. Solo porque tu estas saliendo con Emmett bolas grandes McCarty, no quiere decir que no tienes ojos. — Kate rezonga. —Este chico es tan lindo.

Golpeo mi casillero para cerrarlo, frotando mis ojos cansados. Trato de cubrir un bostezo con un — ¿Oh si?— de camino a la primera hora de Ingles.

—De todas formas, ¿porque tu estas tan cansada?— Rose pregunta, caminando a mi lado.

—Noche larga, — murmuro. —Más que noches tardes.

—Él tiene esos brillantes ojos verdes y es alto y tan bonito…— Kate divaga. Yo me desconecto.

Me dejo caer en mi asiento, observando mientras el señor Banner apresuradamente organiza su clase. Rose se sienta en frente de mí y Kate se sienta a su izquierda. Mi cabeza cae sobre el escritorio mientras oigo una silla detrás de mí ser arrastrada. El jadeo de Kate es audible, y si mis ojos no estuvieran cerrados, los giraría.

— ¡Ese es él!— ella susurra.

—Atención al frente, por favor. — El señor Banner nos llama y me siento derecha, tomando una profunda respiración.

Dulce, repugnantemente, la esencia me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos y mi columna se pone rígida. Si no estuviera rodeada por veinte y algo estudiantes, sacaría mi estaca de plata de mi bolso y la atravesaría en su pecho.

Giro mi asiento y mis ojos quedan atrapados en sus ojos verdes, mirándome directamente. No tiene sentido. Yo nunca he visto uno con ojos de color humano. Ellos siempre son de un rojo brillante, o de un negro hambriento cuando no se han alimentado. Pero este chico luce… normal. Si no fuera por el olor no lo hubiera sabido.

Demasiado mal que el apeste con una dulzura del tipo de dulces. El apesta a muerte.

Él me sonríe y de alguna forma todo el aire deja mi pecho. Es inquietantemente familiar, y no. Le doy una mirada y el frunce los labios en un beso antes de inclinarse más. Me alejo tan rápido que mi espalda golpea el escritorio y la silla de Rosalie es golpeada.

—¿Amiga que demonios?— ella susurra.

No me giro, mis ojos siguen en él.

El mueve sus ojos hacia Kate.

—Hey.

Ella se gira lentamente, ojos amplios. Él le pasa una nota, su chaqueta de cuero estirándose para revelar un pálido y musculoso antebrazo. Mis ojos se quedan en el lugar mientras él se vuelve.

—Sí, seguro. — Kate sonríe y yo pongo mis ojos sobre ella. Ella me guiña y voltea su cara hacia la clase. Yo me acomodó, mi mente a mil por hora, mientras el chico detrás de mí se ríe despacio.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Kate?— jadeo, mientras alcanzo a Rose.

Ella aleja su cara de Emmett para murmurar. —No lo sé.

—Hola Bella. — Emmett me saluda antes de empujar a mi amiga hacia su casillero mientras el intenta comerle la cara.

Cuando la clase de Ingles había terminado, yo estaba levemente consiente de estar de pie detrás de Rosalie y Kate fuera de clase. La próxima cosa que recuerdo es que yo estaba sentada en la cafetería. Eso es cuando sus palabras volvieron a mí.

— _Kate va a ir conmigo ahora. Ustedes dos van a dirigirse a su próxima clase y no van a decir nada más acerca de esto. Olviden que hemos hablado._

 **Bastardo.**

¿Que fue eso?

—Me tengo que ir. — Murmullo a Rose mientras saco mi teléfono para llamar a Carlisle. Voy a través de las grandes puertas dobles en la entrada de Forks High School, bajo la escalera corriendo cuando el finalmente contesta.

—Tengo uno. — Le digo dirigiéndome hacia mi auto.

—Deberías haber llamado de inmediato si cazaste uno anoche. — El me reprende.

—No, quiero decir hoy. Él va a mi escuela.

Hay un momento de silencio y entonces, —No te estoy entendiendo.

—Carlisle, ellos pueden salir al sol. Estábamos equivocados.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo lucia?— El me pregunta unas horas más tarde, mientras estamos vistiéndonos.

—Uh…alto, creo. Pálido… umm...— mi mente se vuelve negra y estoy confundida.

Lo recuerdo, solo parece que no logro recordar como lucia.

— ¿Le diste una buena mirada después de todo?— Carlisle amarra su hacha a través de su espalda, levantando una ceja hacia mí.

—Sí, lo hice. — Asiento, colocando mi cuchillo de caza en el lado de mi bota. —El me hizo algo. Es como, él me dijo que me fuera y olvidara que habíamos hablado… y lo hice.

Esto lo detiene. Él se para inmóvil y me mira.

—No lo sé.— Levanto mis manos. —Eso es lo que paso.

—Es control mental. — Él me informa. Cuando solo me quedo de pie ahí, el continua, —algunos vampiros pueden obligarte a hacer lo que ellos quieren. En este momento al parecer él ha logrado obligarte a que lo olvides.

—Pero aún puedo recordar cosas sobre el.— Me estreso, acomodando mi bolsa de flechas sobre mi cabeza para cruzarlas sobre mi espalda. —El tenia ojos verdes.

—Okay, es no es posible. — Carlisle se burla, deslizando su chaqueta de cuero que llega al piso.

El tipo está casi llegando a los 50, pero pienso que él es interesante. No es Wesley Snipes.

—Es posible. — Rezongo. —Él tiene ojos verdes.

—Si no lo vemos esta noche, tu necesitaras reunir más información de el en la escuela. — Carlisle suspira, empujando la puerta de su pequeña choza para abrirla, dirigiéndonos hacia el oscuro bosque. —Por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en esta tarea.

—Lo entiendo. — Asiento, moviéndome en la dirección opuesta a él y más lejos hacia el bosque.

Este bosque se extiende alrededor de todo Forks y sigue por millas. Si yo no hubiera vivido aquí toda mi vida, estaría constantemente perdida. Visto que vivo cerca del pueblo, Carlisle construyo su casa desde cero, justo en las faldas que llevan al bosque, haciendo lo fácil de acceder para nosotros.

Reportes de ataques de osos las pasadas semanas, han estado circulando a través de nuestro pueblo, pero el ataque es al animal mismo. Sherif Black se había cruzado con uno y entonces con otro unos pocos metros más adelante, hace solo una semana.

Nadie podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

Carlisle y yo teníamos una muy buena idea, la cual nos llevaba a cazar esta noche.

Tomo pocas horas de silencio y rastreo alrededor, pero finalmente yo vi algo adelante. Saque una flecha de mi bolsa, mientras me arrastraba más cerca, dirigiéndome hacia el objetivo, quien estaba de espaldas a mí. No es hasta que me pongo más cerca que el vampiro se detiene, y gira su cara hacia mí.

Mi sangre se enfría.

Es el chico del colegio y él está sosteniendo a Kate en sus brazos. Ella tiene la mirada perdida, sangre corre por su garganta y sobre cuello.

—Solo un segundo, estaré contigo. — el chico levanta una mano hacia mí y entonces se vuelve hacia Kate, limpiando su cuello con la manga de su camiseta blanca. —Gracias por la merienda. Ahora ve a casa y olvida que nos conocimos. Ponte una linda bufanda mañana y no le digas a nadie acerca de las marcas en tu cuello.

—Okay,— ella asiente, aún en blanco y se aleja de él.

Aún estoy parada inmóvil mientras ella camina directo hacia mí, sin verme, desapareciendo a través de los árboles.

—Me estaba preguntando que te estaba demorando. — El chico pálido sonríe.—Hemos estado sentados aquí por horas.

— ¿Quién eres?— lo fulmino con la mirada, tirando la flecha apretadamente e ignorando el dolor en mi brazo.

—Aw, ahora eso duele. — Él pone una mano sobre su pecho y frunce el ceño. — ¿Tu no me recuerdas?

— ¿Debería?

—Oh, definitivamente. — Él sonríe. —Probablemente deberías estar feliz de verme.

El da un paso acercándose y yo disparo una flecha, pero él es rápido. Se mueve hacia el lado y salta hacia los arboles al lado de su cabeza.

—Lindo. — El asiente. —pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

—Pruébame otra vez, — estoy de vuelta en posición, flecha y arco en mano. —No voy a errar esta vez.

—Sé que no lo harás. — El ríe, levantando su puño para sacar la sangre de Kate de su lengua. —Mmm… ella es realmente sabrosa.

—No, — siseo. —Quédate lejos de ella.

—Un chico debe alimentarse. — Se encoge de hombros. —A no ser que tu estés dispuesta a dejarme probarte.

Tiro otra flecha, pero no lo golpea. A una velocidad que no puedo penetrar, el está frente a mí. Me empuja contra un árbol y me quita el arco. Le lanzo un golpe a su mandíbula, pero parece molestarlo levemente. El me tira más lejos y mi espalda golpea la dura corteza. Se mueve con la fuerza y un gruñido de dolor se escapa de mí. El atrapa mis muñecas y las levanta sobre mi cabeza.

—Ahora, eso no fue amable. — Me hace un gesto de desaprobación. —Yo solo estaba tratando de ser agradable.

—Jódete. — Le escupo.

—Hombre, tú has desarrollado una sucia boca todos estos años. — se ríe. —Es algo sexy.

Miro alrededor, buscando una salida.

— ¿Podrías detenerte? Suspira, —No voy a hacerte daño, yo solo quiero que entregues un mensaje por mí.

Lo miro. Sus ojos rojo sangre se hunden en los míos, el bonito verde desvanecido. El luce casi etéreo en la luz de la luna. Rígido, blanco y de pie como una estatua.

— ¿Qué quieres?— susurro.

—Quiero que le digas a Carlisle, que le envío saludos, — él me dice. Sus dedos frotando mis muñecas y el estremecimiento se dispara a través de mi cuerpo.

Es como si mi piel conociera esa acción. El toque. Pero no lo conozco a él.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto otra vez.

—Lo averiguaras pronto. — Él sonríe y luego inhala profundamente. —Dios, hueles bien.

Todo su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío y me hundo contra el árbol.

—Si fueras alguien más, me hundiría…

Su cabeza cae a mi cuello y no sé si suspirar o gritar. Algo acerca de él me llama, y aún me asusta. Pero su piel en la mía es como electricidad. Destellos y calor, como si el debiera estar ahí, presionado contra mí. Mis ojos cerrándose solos pero justo mientras ellos lo hacen, el me suelta y se aleja varios metros.

Me tropiezo hacia delante y él sonríe, dando un paso atrás.

—Te veré pronto. — Se aleja otro paso.

—Aún no se tu nombre,— grito mientras él se voltea, un último intento de conseguir algo.

Unos pocos segundos antes de que oiga su respuesta final. Entonces se ha ido.

—Mi nombre es Edward. No me olvides otra vez Bella.

.

.

.

—Edward, — dejo caer mis armas en la gran mesa de roble. —Su nombre es Edward. Él dijo que te saludara.

Carlisle se congela, el cuenco de sopa que él estaba comiendo queda olvidado. Deja caer la cuchara y lleva el cuenco al lavaplatos. Él lo lava, lo seca, pone la estúpida cosa lejos y permanece de pie con su espalda girada hacia mí.

— ¿Bien?— exclamo. — ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién es Edward?

Él toma una profunda respiración. —El hombre que mató a tus padres.

.

.

.

No duermo. No puedo.

Me quedo en mi cama mientras mi pasado se toma mi visión. Mi madre en el pasillo, ojos amplios y sin sangre, su cuerpo amontonado en una extraña pila debajo de la escalera. Ella estaba sosteniendo fuertemente mi oso de peluche favorito en sus frías manos. No vi a mi padre quien yacía muerto en nuestra pequeña cocina. Un oficial le dijo a tía Alice que él estaba en pedazos. El no me había visto de pie detrás de ella oyendo cada palabra que él decía.

Ahora yo tengo otra cara para agregar al horror. Alguien a quien culpar. Me siento enferma. Rabia, sus manos estuvieron en mí, y me gusto. Las mismas manos que asesinaron a mi madre y descuartizaron a mi padre.

Así que me siento y espero, mirando por la ventana y hacia la oscura noche. Observó mientras el blanco cambia a cielo azul, amanecer al mismo presente nublado de Forks. Me preparo, desayuno, ignoro la palabrería matutina de Alice. Conduzco al colegio, reviso mi casillero, me paro alrededor con Rose mientras espero que Kate llegue. Completamente en piloto automático mientras el mismo pensamiento da vueltas en mi cabeza.

Encuéntralo, mátalo.

El problema es, que yo paso todo el día a la espera, pero él no está aquí. No en clases, no en los pasillos, o en la cafetería, y mientras los días pasan parecía que él ha desaparecido.

Desvanecido como si él nunca hubiera estado aquí para comenzar.

Paso cada noche cazando, mis ojos escaneando a través de la noche oscura, buscándolo. Cazar se vuelve más fácil de una forma, la muerte se hace más y más rápida, y mis números se duplican al final de las dos semanas.

Pero aún no está Edward.

.

.

.

—Yo estaba pensando, que quizás nosotras deberíamos ir de vacaciones. — Dice Alice.

Mantengo mis ojos en la televisión. —No puedo irme. Sabes eso.

— ¿Que pasa contigo?— pregunta, apagando la televisión para mirarme. —Tú has estado toda deprimida y distante.

—No es nada. — Nada sino una gran mentira.

Ella suspira.

—Tu sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? Sin juzgar. Estoy completamente de tu lado sin importar que.

Me quedo en silencio.

— ¿Es un chico?— insiste.

—No Ali, — yo gruño. — ¿Podrías solo dejarme sola? estoy bien ¿okay? Por favor.

—Okay. — Ella sostiene sus manos en el aire, cejas levantadas. — ¿Qué tal si vemos una película entonces?

—Seguro, — asiento, incluso aunque preferiría estar sola.

Ella se ha ido solo unos segundos antes de que vuelva, llevando una caja grande con ella.

—¿Qué es eso?— me inclino.

—Son películas caseras. — Ella deja la caja en la mesa, limpiando su ceja con la parte de atrás de su muñeca. —es extraño. Yo estaba limpiando el ático y entonces esta caja estaba justo ahí, puesta en la esquina sola. Yo nunca supe que tu madre tuviera alguna película casera.

Estoy mirando la caja, llena de viejas cintas. Elijo una tentativamente, como si pudiera romperse en mi mano y leo el título en la etiqueta pegada.

 **Nº17**

Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Esto está bien?— miro a Alice y ella está mirándome tristemente. — ¿Las películas? ¿Estás bien para mirar esas? Si es demasiado duro…

—No, — muevo mi cabeza, optando por la verdad. —Sera agradable.

La primera cosa que veo es un oscuro bigote, de alguna forma demasiado cerca de la pantalla.

—Eso debería estar ahora, — el bigote se mueve hacia atrás, para sonreír a la cámara.

Yo sonrío también. Papa amaba su bigote de porno de los setenta.

—Quítate del medio!— Renée se ríe tras de la cámara, su mano apareciendo apartando a mi padre con sus ojos amplios, del camino. —Ahí esta ella. Di _Hola_ Bella.

Estoy en el piso gateando alrededor con un hinchado pañal y un vestido rosa. Sería la foto de la perfección si mi cara no estuviera manchada de chocolate.

—Oh Dios mío. — Alice ríe, lanzándose a mi lado.

—Hombre, yo era una niña desastre. — Murmuro, sonriendo por primera vez en semanas.

—Aún lo eres. — Alice me levanta una ceja.

—¿Dónde está mi lindo pastelito?— Mi padre en cuatro patas en frente a mí de bebé, haciendo que su bigote se mueva.

Me rio al mismo tiempo que mi yo bebé en pantalla, lindos grititos de bebé acompañado de manos regordetas aplaudiendo.

—Aquí, toma esto por un segundo. — Mi madre aparece en frente de la cámara, caminando hacia mí.

—¿Quién está sosteniendo la cámara?— pregunta Alice.

—No lo sé. Yo nunca había visto estas películas antes. — Me encojo de hombros.

Mi madre yace en su espalda, tirando hacia su pecho. Mi padre nos rodea, dándome sonoros besos en mis mejillas. Sonrío mientras tibias sonrisas salen desde la televisión. Mi familia alguna vez perfecta. Ahora soy solo yo y los fantasmas de mi memoria.

Ellos se giran alrededor un poco más, mamá gritando cuando yo casi logro pararme sola. Me caigo después del segundo intento, pero ella aún tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Mi yo bebé de ojos azules se gira hacia la cámara y observo hacia ella mientras mis pequeñas manos se extienden con un puchero.

—Oh, creo que ella te quiere a ti. — Mamá ríe, y viene a tomar la cámara.

La figura que camina ante el lente hace caer mi corazón a mi estómago. Me inclino mientras él se acerca a mi yo bebé y entonces el está agachándose, nariz con nariz conmigo.

Quiero llorar.

—Hey belleza. — Él me sonríe, mis manos alcanzan su cara.

—Awww, ella te ama Edward. — Él sonríe hacia la cámara.

Sus ojos aún son verdes, aunque no tan vibrantes, y no hay color en sus mejillas. El casi tiene un bronceado.

Humano, él es un jodido humano.

El me acuna en sus brazos mientras yo lo observo sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo que estuve tan cerca al peligro. Excepto que él no parece una amenaza. El luce casi normal.

—Pienso que no más que a su viejo padre, — Charlie le sonríe a Edward, palmeando su hombro.

Edward frunce su ceño juguetonamente, acercándome más a él. Yo observo mientras me quedo dormida en sus brazos con mi pequeña cara en su pecho y sus brazos sosteniéndome gentilmente, mi padre sonriendo hacia nosotros.

—Me voy a ir a la cama. — Me las arreglo para decir, tropezando con mis pies.

No espero por su respuesta, mientras me tambaleo.

.

.

.

Cuando Alice se va a la cama, me escabullo escaleras abajo para mirar los otros videos. Hay veintidós videos en total, y Edward esta en ocho de ellos. Una y otra vez su rostro aparece a través de los primeros años de mi vida, mientras voy cambiando de bebé a niñita, de niñita a pequeña chica.

El está ahí en todos los preciosos momentos de mi niñez, parado junto a mis padres con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Me pongo de rodillas, gateando a través del piso hasta que estoy justo frente a la pantalla. Está en pausa en Edward y yo, sentada en su regazo mientras él me lee una historia. El libro yace abierto en sus manos mientras el lee sobre mi hombro. Detrás de él se sienta mi padre. La mirada en su cara, como si estuviera orgulloso. Pero él no está mirándome a mí. El está mirando a Edward, una sonrisa contenta pintando su cara. Yo miro a la imagen congelada de Edward en la pantalla, mis ojos bizcos.

Él está mortalmente pálido.

— ¿Todo hace sentido ya?— una voz viene desde atrás mío.

Yo ni siquiera salto. Estoy más allá de estar asustada ahora. Solo estoy cansada.

Me doy vuelta a mirarlo, su figura relajada descansando en el antiguo sillón de mi papá. — ¿Así es como tú los mataste? ¿Infiltrándote en mi familia y entonces sacrificando a mis padres?

Él se burla. —Yo no maté a tus padres.

—Carlisle me lo dijo, no hay motivo para mentir. — Le dijo tranquilamente.

Él se acerca más, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos son verdes. — ¿No lo entiendes aún? Nada de lo que Carlisle te ha dicho es verdad.

—Él es mi vigilante. Confío en el con mi vida. — Me siento en mis rodillas, mirándolo de frente mientras el instinto se hace cargo.

—Solo un cazador tiene un vigilante. — Él se ríe en mi cara. —Tú no eres un cazador real.

—Si lo soy. — Discuto.

—No. No lo eres. Solo eres una niña normal que quedó atrapada en nuestra mierda. El pasa una mano sobre su cara rudamente, su palma cayendo sobre su cuello. —Tú nunca sabrás cuanto siento eso.

Yo ignoro eso. Tirando de mi puño, le muestro la pequeña cicatriz en mi muñeca, con la forma de un pájaro volando. —Esta es mi marca. Carlisle lo dijo.

—Tú la tienes desde que tenías 3 años. Tu mamá estaba cocinando espagueti y de alguna forma te las arreglaste para golpear el tiesto lleno de agua hirviendo. La cicatriz solo tomo una forma rara. Carlisle lo uso para engañarte.

—¡No, él no lo hizo!— Mi voz se eleva, y pongo mi mano sobre mi boca. Edward mira por un momento, escuchando movimiento antes de volver a enfocarse en mí. —Tú estas equivocada.

Él levanta el puño, mostrándome su muñeca. —Esta es la marca de un cazador.

Involuntariamente mi cuerpo se acerca hasta que estoy cerniéndome sobre él. Una marca de nacimiento purpura con forma de letra —H— en el centro.

—Nací con ella, al igual que él. La maldición de la familia. — Él me dice suavemente. —Yo entrene por años, sabiendo que era mi derecho por nacimiento. Comenzó cuando tenía 10, pero no salí a patrullar hasta que cumplí los 16. Yo era bueno, realmente bueno. Pero después de pocos años me rebele contra ello. Yo solo quería ser normal. Ir a la universidad y tener un trabajo, una novia y poder ver por más de cinco minutos. Esas noticias no fueron bien recibidas, y las cosas solo se pusieron… duras. Nosotros casi no nos hablábamos.

Lo miro, pero él está mirando a través de la habitación, perdido.

—Estábamos cazando afuera, y él fue atrapado por sorpresa. Yo salte y saque al chico de encima de él, pero entonces él se volvió contra mí. Este vampiro era enorme y yo solo tenía 19, ¿sabes? Cuando él me aplasto, pensé…

— ¿Qué?— pregunto.

—Carlisle solo me dejo ahí. El observo mientras yo era drenado, y entonces solo… me dio la espalda. — el mueve su cabeza, alejándose de mí.

— ¿Él era tu vigilante?— pregunto tímidamente, temerosa de la respuesta.

Pero lo que viene de regreso es mucho peor.

—Él es mi padre.

Boto el aire, hundiéndome hasta que mi trasero golpea el piso. —Yo… yo ni siquiera puedo… ¿porque tú estabas aquí merodeando?

—Charlie lo sabía todo. El me tomo cuando Carlisle se entusiasmó demasiado con el entrenamiento. El me dio un lugar para descansar, para respirar. Cuando cambie, el me ayudo.

El pasa rozándome a mi lado, hasta que está de pie sobre la tv.

—Él se volvió mi amigo, tu mamá también.

—Entonces ¿porque los mataste?

—Yo no los maté. — el chasquea, volviéndose para fulminarme con la mirada. —Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso, ellos eran mi familia.

—Los vampiros no tienen familia. Ellos son monstruos. — Las palabras de Carlisle caen de mis labios sin pensarlo.

Estoy de pie, con sus manos apretando mis antebrazos. Yo observo sus ojos cambiar de verde vibrante a rojos sedientos de sangre justo frente a mí.

—Jódete. — El sisea. —Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

—Tú matas gente inocente. — Yo gruño, contrayéndome de dolor mientras él me apreta mas.

—Yo no tenía elección. — He succionado cada animal del pueblo.

—Entonces vete. — Le escupo.

—No puedo. Le hice una promesa a Charlie. — Edward palidece, su cara cayendo. El me deja ir, tropezando hacia atrás. —Me tengo que ir.

—No, no hasta que me expliques esto. — arremeto hacia el mientras retrocede hacia la puerta del frente.

—Necesito cazar. — Me sisea.

Me burlo. —No lo creo.

Él ya está caminando hacia la puerta, sus hombros tensos y sus manos temblando. Yo corro a la cocina mientras la puerta se abre, y estoy de vuelta en el pasillo mientras ella se está cerrando. Corro tan despacio como puedo, persiguiéndolo al porche. La cuchilla en mis manos se siente pesada, y la muevo en el aire antes de arrojarlo directamente detrás de su cabeza.

Parpadeo y hora el está frente a mí. La cuchilla, ahora en sus manos es lanzada de vuelta a mí. Falla en mi cabeza por casi una pulgada, aterrizando en un punto en el marco de la puerta con un fuerte sonido.

—Carlisle mato a tus padres, no yo. Es mejor que apuntes este cuchillo a su cabeza.— Dice, y entonces se ha ido.

.

.

.

Espero por horas, sentada en el porche mirando al lugar en el que se desvaneció. No me muevo, casi no parpadeo, hasta que veo movimiento desde los árboles justo antes del amanecer. Estoy de pie y a medio camino del porche antes de que pueda pensar. El cuchillo aún es sostenido fuertemente en mi adormecida mano, mientras que me interno más dentro del bosque, mi pequeña casa ahora completamente fuera de vista.

—Ve a dormir Bella. — El suspira desde alguna parte detrás de mí.

Me giro, con el cuchillo fuera, pero el atrapa mi muñeca.

—Solo soy yo. — Él dice

—Lo sé. — Gruño, moviendo mi puño hacia él. El me bloquea.

— ¿En serio?— él se burla de mi cuando trato de golpearlo otra vez. —Bien

Corro hacia el pero otra vez me esquiva, y caigo al suelo. Me levantó y trato otra vez, pero no acierto, mi cara poniéndose más y más roja con cada golpe fallido. La próxima vez que caigo el me da una mano para ayudarme, y yo lanzo una patada a su estómago. Él se tambalea hacia atrás, dándome la oportunidad de ponerme de pie, entonces le doy un puño a su mandíbula, ignorando el dolor que atraviesa mi mano. Levanto el cuchillo, pero sus manos se levantan. Una en mi mano, y la otra alrededor de mi garganta.

El me empuja hacia atrás y lucho contra él.

—Detente. — El gruñe, el vampiro en el mostrándose a través de brillantes ojos rojos.

— ¿Por qué?— gruño, levantando una rodilla hacia su ingle.

El mueve la cabeza. —Prometí que me haría cargo de ti.

—Jódete. — Le regaño. — Mentiroso saco de mierda. No te dejaré que me quites esto. Tú asesinaste a mis padres. Carlisle no mentiría. Yo confío en él. Él es mi vigilante y no lo haría.-

Soy interrumpida cuando él me besa, duro e inflexible. Un chillido sale desde el fondo de mi garganta, su esencia bloqueando mis sentidos. Sus manos sueltan las mías y se envuelven alrededor de mi pelo.

—Ríndete. — Murmura contra mis labios.

Y por alguna razón lo hago.

Es como si toda la agresión que estaba sintiendo momentos antes, se vuelva algo más. Lujuria más poderosa.

Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello y su duro cuerpo se empuja contra el mío. El gruñe cuando tiro de su cabello, y cuando sus labios bajan a mi cuello. Mis manos se mueven hacia su espalda, bajan a sus caderas y suben hasta su pecho.

Su falta de latido bajo mis dedos es lo que me devuelve a la realidad. Me arrancó otra vez de él, tropezándome hasta que mi espalda choca con la corteza rugosa.

—Bella…— susurra.

Muevo mi cabeza. —Quédate lejos de mí.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. — Suplica.

—Si tú no te has ido mañana, vendré por ti. — le digo, pero el temblor en mi voz arruina cualquier amenaza.

Camino de regreso a la casa con piernas temblorosas y afortunadamente en no me sigue.

.

.

.

.

Vuelvo a la búsqueda. Una y otra vez pongo las viejas películas en VHS por las noches, buscando cualquier pista. Algo que me llevara a lo que realmente pasó. Pero tres semanas después que le dije a Edward que se fuera, aún estoy en la oscuridad.

Registro en viejos cajones, el garaje, el ático. Paso los días limpiando la casa de basura. Alice piensa que solo estoy poniéndome melancólica por la graduación, pero es la cosa más alejada de mi mente.

Yo solo quiero respuestas.

La noche antes de la graduación, lo encuentro en la forma de un viejo video, oculto en una caja de baratijas titulada: _**Familia**_

Me da todo lo que necesito.

.

.

.

 _Dale al blanco. Dale al blanco. Dale al blanco._

 _Disparo, y golpea directo al círculo rojo._

Carlisle aplaude lentamente detrás de mí, mientras bajo mis brazos. —Perfecto. Lo lograste.

—Gracias. — Asiento.

—Aún no hemos terminado. Aún hay miles de…

—Se lo que le paso a mis padres. — Lo interrumpo.

—Por supuesto que sabes, — él dice las palabras como una pregunta, deshaciéndose de su mentira fundamental. —Ellos fueron asesinados.

—Por ti.

Mi espalda aún esta hacia él, empacando la pequeña colección de armas que tengo dentro de mi mochila.

—Él te está mintiendo. — Murmura eventualmente.

— ¿Tú realmente calificarías a tu propio hijo como un mentiroso?— me burlo, girándome para encararlo. —Edward tiene razón. Realmente eres un maldito.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— el me mira con la boca abierta. —Yo nunca pensé que tú serías quien se uniera a demoniacos chupasangres.

Si fuera cualquier otra situación, su expresión me haría reír.

—La verdad, de lo que me ha pasado. — Yo asiento. —He estado observando viejas películas caseras desde hace un mes ya, y Edward esta en casi la mitad de ellas. Mis padres confiaban en él y él confiaba en ellos, también. Incluso después de que cambiara, el aún se las arreglaba para estar entre nosotros.

— ¡El traicionó su confianza!— Carlisle grita, perdiendo su compostura.

—No, tú lo hiciste. — Permanezco tranquila. —Ves, había un último video. Yo no sé porque la cámara estaba grabando en ese momento particular, o quien presiono el botón. Dura solo unos segundos, pero suficiente para mostrarme lo que realmente como lo hiciste, pero te vi a ti.

Su cara palidece, carente de toda emoción.

—Tú te paraste sobre el cadáver de mi madre. Tú caminaste directo sobre ella y saliste por la puerta del frente, sin darle una segunda mirada. — Siseo en voz baja. —Ella yacía rota en el pasillo, y tú la pisoteaste como un jodido juguete viejo.

—Fue necesario. — Él dice categóricamente. —Un medio para un fin.

Muevo mi cabeza. —Estás loco.

—Quizás. — Accede. —Pero ha sido para llegar aquí. Mira lo que hemos logrado. Podemos conseguir mucho más. Estamos listos para salir y pelear.

Yo asiento. —Soy más fuerte debido a lo que tú me enseñaste, no hay duda.

— ¿Ves? Lo comprendes, ¿cierto?— él me sonríe con orgullo.

—Ahora entiendo mi propósito, sí. — Sonrío, entonces arrojo el pequeño cuchillo oculto en mi manga en su dirección.

Otra vez, le doy al blanco.

El sostiene un ensangrentado oído, un grito escapando de su boca mientras el filo se desliza a través de su oreja y golpea al árbol justo detrás de él.

—Tienes un día. Un día para dejar Forks. Empaca tu mierda y vete a esta hora de mañana, o yo iré por ti. — no pasa desapercibido para mí que es la segunda vez en este mes que hago esa amenaza. Lanzo mi mochila sobre mi hombro. —Será tu garganta la que corte si te encuentro.

Me mira desde donde está en cuclillas, aun sosteniendo su oreja herida. El me mira con desprecio, una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad.

—Solo estoy dándote esta oportunidad debido a lo que tú has hecho por mí. Tú me has dado habilidades que nunca supe poseía, y estoy agradecida por eso. — Me doy la vuelta y me alejo. —Pero esta es la última vez que hablaremos. Si te veo otra vez, te mataré.

El grita mi nombre, junto con amenazas apenas veladas.

Solo sigo caminando, y cuando llego a casa y encuentro a Edward esperando por mi en el porche, no estoy enojada.

Estoy aliviada de que el haya vuelto.

El sonríe, y entonces yo estoy sonriendo.

Cazador o no, el es mi familia. Mi hogar. El último vínculo con mis padres, y no perderé eso.

No ahora, ni nunca.


End file.
